


Fever Dream

by abyssinred



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssinred/pseuds/abyssinred
Summary: Jinyoung's definitely dreaming. There's no other explanation for having two Jaebeoms staring at him right this moment.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, you've seen the tags and the summary so strap in for a ride. I haven't written smut in years so please bear with me. I took a break from writing my thesis and this happened haha. Inspired by one of my favorite doujinshi. This is purely just self-indulgent. 
> 
> Also a reminder for everyone to keep shipping within the fandom. Please don't push your fantasies to the boys. And that this is just a work of fiction. 
> 
> Special thanks to [crudescere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere) for reading this over for me. You know I love you! 
> 
> All mistakes you see are mine. Hope you enjoy!

It’s that time of the semester again where everybody was meeting deadlines, buried in reports and spending all of their remaining time cramming a project that was due in about a week. Exams were on their way and any coffee shop within the vicinity of the university was full of students, drowning in high doses of caffeine and readings. 

The university library was no different. You’d expect it to be empty on a Friday but every table was occupied with students. Some have even taken up the spaces on the floor in between the shelves. The librarian looked like she doesn’t really mind, too busy with her crossword puzzles, as long as it’s quiet. 

However, for the past 3 hours, Jaebeom had been trying hard not to disturb that silence. Coughing as quietly as he could into the sleeves of his sweater and clearing his throat from time to time. A telltale sign that he’s coming up with a cold soon. Now, Jaebeom doesn't get sick often, but running on a few hours of sleep for the past week to prepare for his tests and eating nothing but instant ramen has definitely lowered his resistance, not to mention the chilly weather due to the upcoming winter. 

Jaebeom slowly released a deep sigh after another coughing fit in his sleeve. He thought he’ll be able to read a few more chapters on Ancient Runes before heading home, but with his slowly increasing fatigue and itchy throat, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to read another page. His head was also starting to throb with a headache.

  
  
At that moment, his phone buzzed with a message from Mark.

  
  
_Hey bro, are you still at the library? I’m done with my Arithmancy class. Want a lift home?_

_  
__  
_Jaebeom sighed. Well, it’s not like he’s going to be any more productive. Better to head home and rest then.

  
  
_Yeah, thanks. Meet you at the parking lot._

  
  
Jaebeom collected his things and headed out. As he walked towards the parking lot, he heard his name being called out and turned to his right to see Jackson walking up to him with a big smile.

“Hey hyung! Are you going home now? Are you riding with me and Mark?” Jackson asked as he swung his arm around Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Jaebeom answered. “I wanted to stay in the library more to study but I’ve been coughing a lot and my head is starting to hurt.”

  
Jackson frowned at that. “We can’t have you getting sick now.” Jaebeom just shrugged. “I’ll be better in a few days, I just need to sleep it off that’s all.”

  
  
“You know that’s not enough.” Jackson countered. “Hey, I always keep vitamins in my lab coat. I can give you some if you want. Want me to go get it?”

Jaebeom shook his head with a smile. “No, it’s okay, I can go get it myself. You can go ahead. Thanks Jackson.”

  
  
Jackson beamed at that. “No problem hyung! I always leave my lab coat by my station near the window in lab room 3! I’ll wait for you in Mark’s car, yeah?”

  
“Yeah see you. Thanks again.” Jaebeom nodded.  
  


“You’re welcome hyung!” Jackson said as he parted ways with Jaebeom.  
  


As Jaebeom walked towards the lab, he couldn't help but feel bad that he hadn’t paid more attention to his health. Studying for his exams was important, sure, but what would be the point if he becomes sick and won’t be able to take the test anyway? That and Jinyoung will totally be mad at him. His boyfriend always took good care of his health and made sure that he gets enough rest and vitamins. Jinyoung is the one in their friend group that rarely gets sick because of that.

  
  
“ _Not everyone is gifted with a strong immune system like him.”_ Jaebeom thought. 

It was pretty easy to spot Jackson’s lab coat as he got to the lab. It was hanging on the backrest of one of the chairs by the window. He also noted Youngjae’s bag with a big keychain of Coco on the counter. But he wasn’t in the lab at the moment. 

As he reached into the pocket of Jackson’s coat, he was surprised to see two medicine containers. They both look like the typical vitamins that Jackson takes, only one was labeled with _Enhanced_. 

_“Well, they're the same brand of vitamins right? Just one is stronger than the other? I’m sure Jackson won’t mind me taking the other one and it might help me feel better faster.”_

  
  
So with that thought, Jaebeom took out a pill and immediately swallowed it. At the same time, the door opened for Youngjae to come in.

  
  
“Oh! Hey hyung! Why are you- hey wait what are you doing?!” Youngjae immediately sprinted to a dumbstruck Jaebeom and snatched the container out of his hands.

  
  
“Did you take a pill from this?” Youngjae frantically asked.

  
  
“Uh.. yes. I’m coming down with a cold and Jackson offered some of his vitamins and told me to get it in his coat pocket.” Jaebeom answered. Youngjae frowned at that and eyed the other container Jaebeom was holding. “Those,” as he points at the container, “are Jackson-hyung’s vitamins.” He holds up the _Enhanced_ vitamins container, “These are our final project for our Advanced Alchemy class.” 

Jaebeom immediately feels dread. “Wait what?” He squeaked. Did he just ingest something potentially dangerous? Was he going to grow an extra limb? Was he going to die?

  
  
“Hyung stop overthinking, it's not going to kill you.” Youngjae commented, as if he read Jaebeom’s mind. He didn’t. His panic was just written all over his face.

“It’s basically just like multivitamins. It’s also designed to increase the amount of proteins and minerals that your body already has at a rapid rate. Kind of like steroids. But not really.” 

As Youngjae explains, Jaebeom starts to calm down. Okay, he was panicking for nothing. He trusted his friends and they were smart students who wouldn’t do anything lethal. Right?

  
  
“However…” 

Wrong.

“It will also greatly affect your chi channels and may intensify your aura. We still haven’t observed all the possible side effects yet so please let me know if you start to feel weird or anything.” Youngjae stated as he put the container in his bag. 

Jaebeom thought there’s _probably_ nothing alarming in having the vitamins affect his chi. Just as long as it doesn’t potentially kill him. He then noticed that he had stopped coughing, and that his impending headache was gone now. “Well my throat doesn’t feel itchy anymore and my head doesn’t feel like it'll explode.” 

Youngjae took this as good news. “Okay that sounds good so far. Just tell me if anything weird happens okay? And also don’t tell Jackson-hyung he’ll totally freak out more than necessary.”

  
  
Jaebeom hummed in agreement. He bid his goodbye to Youngjae as he had to go since Mark and Jackson were waiting for him while the younger stayed to clean up. He was genuinely starting to feel better and every step he took felt lighter. He was now looking forward to dinner, a nice hot bath and a sleep when he comes home. 

* * *

Jaebeom got his dinner and his hot bath when he arrived at his shared apartment with Jinyoung. It was even better that Jinyoung welcomed him home with a sweet kiss. After feeding his cats and brushing his teeth, all he wanted to do was cuddle with Jinyoung in bed and sleep for the rest of the night. 

Although, his boyfriend seemed to have other plans as he’s currently on top of him planting kisses from his jaw down to his neck while rubbing his crotch against Jaebeom’s thigh. Someone’s particularly horny tonight.

“Please Jaebeommie~” Jinyoung whined. “I just finished my papers for my Transfiguration and History of Magic classes. We also haven’t had sex in three weeks. I need some kind of release from all the stress.” 

“But Jinyoung, I’m developing a cold remember? I don’t want you to get sick.” Jaebeom reasoned. He wasn't going to lie though, Jinyoung straddling him and rubbing against him had started to make his own crotch stir up. He was still just a man, mind you. 

Jinyoung stopped kissing his neck, sat up, and looked at him in the eyes while pouting. If anything, Jaebeom was extremely weak to Jinyoung’s pout and it made it harder for him to refuse Jinyoung.

“I have a pretty strong immune system though. I’m sure I won’t catch your cold easily. Besides, didn’t you say you already felt better after taking those vitamins?” 

Jaebeom shared the whole ordeal that had happened with Youngjae over dinner. If any weird side effects were to happen while Jinyoung was with him he would like to be in the know.

  
  
Jaebeom sighed. “I know but I’m not sure how long that’ll last and how effective it actually is.” 

Jinyoung responded by holding his cheeks and deeply kissing him. Jaebeom immediately kissed back. He loved Jinyoung’s kisses and would instantly turn into putty in his hands. His lover knew of this and would always take advantage of it, not that Jaebeom really minded. 

Jinyoung gently coaxed his mouth open and did wonders against Jaebeom’s tongue which ignited the flames of arousal in him. His concern for Jinyoung catching his cold slowly faded away to the back of his mind.

  
  
As Jinyoung broke the kiss, he smiled warmly at Jaebeom and caressed his cheek lovingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work. You just stay put, lay down, and enjoy okay?” All that Jaebeom could do was nod. He trusted Jinyoung wholeheartedly and besides, nothing can go wrong with sex with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung immediately stripped them both out of their clothes. He caressed Jaebeom’s chest, teasing and playing with his nipples, slowly going lower down to his abdomen and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Wasting no time to get down to business.

Fueled by his arousal, Jinyoung quickly grabbed the lube in their bedside drawer and started to prep himself on top of Jaebeom’s lap. After putting on a very erotic show of fingering himself- that little _minx-_ Jinyoung coated Jaebeom cock with generous amounts of lube and slowly sat himself on it. 

He let himself take Jaebeom inch by inch making Jaebeom moan and shiver weakly beneath him. Being on top was one of Jinyoung’s favorite positions as he loved to have control as much as he could. Jaebeom wasn’t complaining, as he had an absolutely great view of Jinyoung’s flushed skin and glistening cock right on his lap. 

“Fuck! Your cock is so hot inside me.” Jinyoung moaned out loudly, rolling his hips down in circles. He looked down on Jaebeom with hazy eyes. “Are you sure you’re not having a fever right now?” 

Jaebeom smirked and licked his lips. “I’m sure, and if you think I’m hot, you should look at yourself.” Jaebeom ran his hands down Jinyoung’s chest, gently pinching his nipples which sent jolts of pleasure directly to his cock. 

Jinyoung placed his hands on Jaebeom’s chest for leverage and started to slowly ride him. Moving up and down to create a steady, satisfying rhythm.Every movement of his hips down Jaebeom’s cock sent shocks of pleasure through both of them.

Jaebeom bended his knees up and held onto Jinyoung’s thighs for support as he worked to meet Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung threw his head back and moaned at the sensation as Jaebeom reached deeper inside of him. 

Jinyoung moved his ass a little bit for a better angle and with a particular thrust upward, Jinyoung moaned loudly and immediately tightened around Jaebeom, causing him to groan as well. “Ah! Fuck! Right there!” 

Knowing that he found Jinyoung’s prostate, Jaebeom started to meet with Jinyoung’s thrusts with more vigor. “ _Shit!_ Jinyoung… You feel so good!” 

Jaebeom pulled Jinyoung down for a kiss silencing both of their moans. Their lips and tongues molded against each other in a sloppy, sensual dance that added to their ever increasing pleasure. 

Jinyoung’s thrusts started to go faster and deeper and his breathing became more labored. He was no longer kissing Jaebeom but was panting against Jaebeom’s open mouth, his moans became louder and increased in pitch. Having been pent-up for so long, it wasn't surprising that Jinyoung was already reaching his limit so quickly. 

“Are you close baby?” Jaebeom whispered as he turned his head to bite on Jinyoung’s ear. 

“Ah fuck!.. Yeah.. ah.. Almost” Jinyoung then sat up again for a better angle. Throwing his head back in pleasure as Jaebeom then started to stroke Jinyoung’s cock. It’s hot and pulsing in his hand as he rubbed the head with his thumb. 

With one last hard thrust downwards, Jinyoung’s pleasure tipped over as he tightened around Jaebeom’s cock and spilled his cum onto Jaebeom’s hand. 

Seeing his darling come undone on top of him had pushed Jaebeom to his limit as well as he orgasmed inside of Jinyoung. His essence flooded Jinyoung with white hot pleasure from the inside.

Exhausted, Jinyoung laid down on Jaebeom’s chest and pressed his lips against Jaebeom’s. The two languidly kissed as they slowly came down from their high. The couple basked in each other’s presence and let themselves get lost in one another. 

After a while, Jinyoung broke the kiss and he slowly got off Jaebeom’s cock, gasping as he felt his cum slowly trickle down his thighs. It was filthy and Jinyoung absolutely loved the feeling of it. 

Jinyoung gently lied down beside Jaebeom as he moved his arms around Jinyoung’s waist to pull him closer against his chest. “You’re not going to wash up?” Jaebeom inquired as he littered Jinyoung’s face with delicate kisses.

  
  
“Hmm too tired,” Jinyoung answered as he cuddled closer to Jaebeom. “I’m perfectly happy with our position right now and I don’t want to move.” Jinyoung pressed further. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He looked up at Jaebeom, surprised to see his boyfriend staring down at him with figurative stars in his eyes. 

“Of course I did. Everything I do with you is the best Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung was satisfied with that as he closed his eyes. Jaebeom started to softly run his hand through Jinyoung’s hair, slowly soothing Jinyoung to slumber. 

As Jinyoung started to doze off, he felt Jaebeom move beside him, carefully shifting him on his back and feeling Jaebeom’s weight on top of him. Jaebeom then started to place open mouthed kisses on his jaw, nipping and licking down to his neck.

“Jaebeom what are you doing?” Jinyoung moaned softly as he opened his eyes to look down on his boyfriend.

“More. I want more Jinyoungie, please?” Jaebeom pleaded as he pinched Jinyoung’s nipples which was immediately rewarded with a gasp. Jinyoung was honestly surprised that Jaebeom still had the energy for another round.

“But my thighs are tired.” 

“I’ll do all the work this time. Just lay down.” Jinyoung couldn’t really argue with him when he used the same line he told Jaebeom a few hours ago. 

“Okay fine, but I’m not moving.” Jinyoung agreed as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the sheets. Happy to be the one getting pampered this time. 

Jaebeom instantly went lower and swallowed Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth. Sucking on it like a delicious treat to slowly bring it back to hardness. Jinyoung moaned at the sensation, still quite sensitive from the previous round of sex. 

Jaebeom started to finger him too, his ass still loose and wet. His fingers sliding in and out of him so easily, accompanied by the very vulgar squelching sound of Jaebeom’s cum and lube. 

The double assault on his cock and ass at the same time made Jinyoung dizzy with pleasure immediately. He didn’t know whether to thrust up to go deeper in Jaebeom’s mouth or to grind against the fingers inside him.

It’s too much. Jaebeom stimulating him while he was still sensitive brought him a different level of pleasure. He felt like he’s going to go crazy! He felt himself go higher and higher quickly and felt his orgasm coming soon. 

“Hey, slow down or you’re going to make him cum too fast.”

  
  
Jinyoung thought he was hearing voices. It sounded like Jaebeom but he couldn’t have spoken with his mouth full of Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung must’ve moaned it himself out loud. He was getting delirious to imagine it as Jaebeom. 

“Hey! I said slow down!”

  
  
There it was again. Jinyoung was definitely going out of his mind to start hearing Jaebeom’s voice. But then, he felt Jaebeom stop and pulled his mouth off of Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Stop interfering! Can’t you see I’m making him cum?”

  
  
“Yes but you’re doing it too quickly! He won’t be able to fully enjoy it!”

_“Is Jaebeom talking to himself?”_ Jinyoung thought. What has gotten into his boyfriend to start talking to himself? 

“Stop being full of yourself and think about Jinyoung first!’’

“I am thinking about him! Why do you think I’m doing this in the first place?”

Okay something is definitely up. “Jaebeom what’s going-” Jinyoung wasn’t even able to finish his question. As he opened his eyes, he came face to face with two Jaebeoms. If he was sleepy before, he was definitely awake now. 

Jinyoung blinked multiple times. He even rubbed his eyes with his hands. But every time he opened them, there were still two Jaebeoms, fully nude, sitting in front of him. Jinyoung was utterly speechless.

_“I’m definitely going crazy. Is this a dream? An illusion? Did I accidentally mutter up a spell?”_ Even if Jinyoung accidentally said a spell, he didn’t know any to be able to make a second Jaebeom. 

They both looked completely the same from head to toe. Every mole, every wrinkle, every birthmark, hell even their dicks looked exactly the same. 

Even the way they stare hungrily at Jinyoung was exactly the same too, which sent shivers down his spine. What bothered him more was that neither one of the two Jaebeoms were disturbed that there were apparently two of themselves.

_“There hasn’t been any known magic to be able to duplicate a human, and even if there was, it wouldn’t be as perfect as this. There would always be flaws. Not to mention that would be illegal. And it’s strange that Jaebeom isn’t the least bothered that there’s two of him.”_

As Jinyoung was deep in his thoughts trying to make sense of the situation, he didn’t realize the second Jaebeom was moving closer to him until he felt a peck to his lips. 

Jinyoung suddenly looked up to see the other Jaebeom smiling down on him so wide his eyes have disappeared to form those adorable crescents. 

He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt like he’s looking at his Jaebeom, getting so lost in his gaze that he’s completely forgotten that there were currently two of them right now.  
  


His thoughts were interrupted again as the second Jaebeom kissed him again, but more deeply. He softly nibbled on Jinyoung’s lower lip, causing the younger to moan and open his mouth. Jaebeom’s tongue immediately moved against his’. That movement alone made pleasure shot down to Jinyoung’s cock. The sensual movement of his tongue exploring Jinyoung’s mouth made him lost in pleasure.

_“Ah.. I must be dreaming. No wonder it feels too good and Jaebeom doesn’t seem to be bothered. It’s all just a dream.”_ With that thought in mind, he hungrily kissed Jaebeom back. Moving his tongue against Jaebeom’s. He planned to fully enjoy himself as he succumbed to the pleasures of his dream.

He was reminded of the presence of the other Jaebeom when he felt him move his fingers against his rim again and continued to suck his cock. 

Jinyoung broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Too overwhelmed with the sensations he’s feeling right now. He felt fingers on his chin tilting his head to the side and came face to face with the other Jaebeom, kneeling beside his head and pushing his cock near his mouth. Hard and glistening with pre-cum. 

Angling his chest a bit to the side, he held the second Jaebeom’s cock with his hand and slowly licked the head. Teasing and nipping before engulfing the head fully in his mouth. He heard him gasp loudly and felt his hand on the back of his head for support. 

Jinyoung slowly bobbed his head up and down, swallowing more and more of Jaebeom’s cock. He loved the feeling of the heavy appendage, hot and full against his tongue and cheeks. Being intoxicated to the taste and scent that is wholly Jaebeom. The fingers that tightly gripped his hair are encouraging him to suck harder, using his hand to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth.

It's like he was high on cloud nine. Being pleasured by both ends of his body, he doesn't even know where it starts and where it ends. He felt hands caressing his sides, his chest, his thighs, but he can no longer distinguish which Jaebeom the hands belonged to. He’s just light-headed with the feeling of fully surrounded and wrapped in Jaebeom.

Too absorbed in sucking the other Jaebeom’s cock, he didn’t even realize Jaebeom had stopped giving him a blowjob and withdrew his fingers. He only just then felt the pressure of a cock against his entrance and he entered Jinyoung with one swift thrust which caused him to whimper.

Jinyoung didn’t feel any pain, still loose from their earlier round of sex and the additional stretching Jaebeom did, but it surely shocked him without warning and accidentally grazed his teeth hard against the other Jaebeom’s cock. 

“Ow fuck!” The second Jaebeom cried, slipping his cock out of Jinyoung’s mouth to let the younger breathe and let the pain on his cock subside.

The second Jaebeom then glared at the other, “How about some warning you asshole. Don’t just startle Jinyoung like that!”

The first Jaebeom then glared with the same intensity. “I want to get off too, you know, it’s not fair that Jinyoung is the one sucking you off.”

“Don’t be selfish! I’m at my limit too you know.” Jaebeom seemed to be deep in thought when he suddenly smiled and turned to Jinyoung who was too busy catching his breath to fully absorb what was happening.

Without pulling out, Jaebeom then slowly pulled Jinyoung’s hips, carrying him up and positioning him to sit on his lap against his chest. “Well just put in yours too then.” Jaebeom pressed both of his hands on Jinyoung’s delectable ass cheeks, pulling them apart to stretch and present his hole that was already stuffed to the brim with his cock. 

“WHAT?!” Both Jinyoung and the other Jaebeom exclaimed in unison. “Don’t get ahead of yourself that’s impossible!” Jinyoung cried while glaring at Jaebeom. There’s no way two dicks can fit inside of him, definitely not!

  
  
However, the other Jaebeom seemed to be down with the idea, moving close behind Jinyoung until he felt his chest against his back. His fingers caressed his rim where he and Jaebeom were connected. He gasped as it sent shocks of pleasure through his body and straight down to his dick. He clutched onto the shoulders onto Jaebeom in front of him.

  
  
“Please Jinyoungie, I’m only doing this if you really want to. I promise it’ll feel good. We’ll both feel good.’’ Jinyoung looked over his shoulder to see the second Jaebeom sincerely asking him with hooded eyes. Patiently waiting for his consent on this seemingly crazy idea. 

Well, just the caress of his finger made him feel extremely good, it wouldn’t hurt to try it out, and besides, he was still dreaming. Right? It wouldn’t hurt to indulge in this absurd fantasy. 

“Okay. I trust you. Just, be gentle please.” Jinyoung whispered. 

The other Jaebeom grinned and pecked his lips. Grateful for Jinyoung’s approval. With a lubed finger - he didn’t even notice when he took the bottle of lube- the other Jaebeom started to slowly insert his finger in his entrance alongside Jaebeom’s cock. 

Jinyoung willed himself to relax, expecting pain, but he was surprised there was nothing but pleasure. Jaebeom in front of him then cupped his cheek to face him. Kissing him and stroking his cock to distract Jinyoung. It seemed to work, as Jinyoung completely indulged himself in the kiss and didn’t feel the pain of the additional fingers stretching him. 

Time was seemingly lost already. Jinyoung didn’t know how long he locked lips with Jaebeom, or how long and how many fingers were stretching him even further. All he knew was the pleasure building up inside him in intensely.

When he deemed Jinyoung stretched enough, the other Jaebeom then pulled out his fingers and covered his cock in copious amounts of lube and slowly positioned himself againt’s Jinyoung’s already full entrance. “Ready Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and nodded as he closed his eyes and braced himself. The other Jaebeom then slowly pushed his cock into Jinyoung, slowly stretching him more and more. He can’t even feel where the two Jaebeoms started and where he ended. Jinyoung felt himself slowly come apart. He wanted to scream but no sound came out of his throat. 

“Shit! It’s so tight!” Jinyoung heard Jaebeom say but he wasn’t sure which Jaebeom said it anymore. It felt like it took forever until the second Jaebeom was fully sheathed inside him. He felt his chest against his back as he pushed himself against Jaebeom’s chest in front of him. 

Jinyoung never felt this full in his entire life. If he felt overwhelmed before, it doesn't compare to what he’s feeling now. It’s just _too much_ and it’s a miracle he hasn’t torn apart yet. At the same time the immense pressure inside him felt so _so good_ as he’s enveloped in searing hot bliss. 

He can’t even clench down against the cocks inside of him, far too full and stretched out. It it wasn't for the hands that were holding him up, he would have promptly collapsed right then and there.

“Jinyoungie are you okay?” Jaebeom panted, cupping his cheeks worried that they had broken him and made it too painful. Jinyoung didn’t even realize how much this was affecting Jaebeom too. Feeling his cock hot and pulsing inside him. 

Jinyoung nodded to assure that he was fine. Too worn out to form words.

Jaebeom then smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. “I love you so much”, he murmured against Jinyoung’s lips and caressed his thumb against Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“How is he?” asked the other Jaebeom in a strained voice. It took all of his energy not to just recklessly pound into Jinyoung right then and there. 

“He’s fine. He looks like he’s having the best sex of his life.” Jinyoung didn't even know what kind of expression he had anymore. Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, he then nodded to signal that it was okay for them to move.

One Jaebeom gripped his hips and the other supported his thighs as the both began to move. They moved their hips in a rhythm where one thrusts in as the other moves out, giving no time for Jinyoung to rest. They didn't even need to aim for his prostate, as every movement of their cocks always hit that precious jewel deep inside him. Jinyoung didn’t even have to move as they did all the work. He's too far gone in the wave after wave of pleasure coiling through his body. 

Jaebeom then leaned forward and kissed him deeply, biting his lower lip and sweeping his tongue against his’. He then felt him move one hand from his hips to caress his chest, pinching and teasing his nipples, while the other Jaebeom moved his hand from Jinyoung’s thigh to stroke his cock. 

“You- ah- feel so good Jinyoungie. Taking both of our cocks - _shit_ \- so well” Jaebeom gasped as he broke the kiss and thrusted harder into him. 

“You’re so perfect. _Fuck_. So beautiful like this.” The other purred against his ear as he bit on the shell of Jinyoung’s ear. 

Jinyoung moaned loudly. Too blissed out to answer as he panted against Jaebeom’s open mouth. Jaebeom moved his hands to cup his butt, squeezing them and slowly opening him up more to take more of their cocks. He felts hands caress his sides, thighs, back and anywhere that either Jaebeom could reach. He indulged in the texture of their lips leaving love bites and open kisses down his chin, his neck, his back. Marking him and making his skin bloom a canvass of red.

The room echoed with the sounds of their love making. The sound of their heavy breathing mixed with their moans and skin slapping against skin reverberated against the walls, completely encompassing them in their world of pleasure. 

He felt the other Jaebeom’s arm wrap around his abdomen to pull him slightly towards him, making him lean back a bit. His other hand held his chin to his head and kissed him. He wasted no time in exploring his cavern with his tongue. The kiss was a hot mess of lips, teeth, and tongue as saliva ran down Jinyoung’s chin. The kiss was so hot it felt like it physically burned. 

“ _Fucking_ _shit”_ Jinyoung heard Jaebeom moan, probably affected by watching his other self kiss Jinyoung. He felt him thrust deeper inside him and increasing the pace.

Both Jaebeoms were ruthlessly giving him tremendous pleasure that he couldn’t do anything but _take take take._ His senses, his body, his mind, and his soul were completely filled with nothing but Jaebeom. 

It didn’t last long until it all became too much, and he was quickly pushed off the edge. If he could scream, he would. But all Jinyoung could muster was a whimper and a tiny moan as his whole body was wracked with pleasure as he orgasmed hard. 

It felt never ending as his cock twitched and painted his stomach and Jaebeom’s hand in white and trembled with the intensity of it. He barely even felt the other Jaebeom pulling out and cumming until he felt his hot release against his lower back and Jaebeom reaching his peak as well, filling him to the brim with his cum. All the sensations felt too much, and he felt his body going to overdrive as reached a whole new level of euphoria. 

He promptly collapsed on Jaebeom’s chest and felt the weight of the other Jaebeom against his back. They were all breathing heavily, exhausted beyond words. Jinyoung was truly spent and had no ounce of energy left in him. But he was completely satiated as his body continued to shiver in post-coital bliss. 

Slowly coming down from his high, he started to feel tired as he closed his eyes. He felt himself being enveloped in Jaebeom’s arms and another pair of hands softly caressing his sides, lulling him to sleep. Jaebeom pressed his lips against the crown of his head and the last thing Jinyoung heard were soft murmurs of “ _I love you_ ” before he succumbed to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Jinyoung felt sore from head to toe as he woke up. He felt like he just ran a marathon and did a whole work-out afterwards. He noted the familiar ache from his thighs and ass and remembered that he rode Jaebeom last night to release all his pent up stress.

Getting up, he was surprised to see himself wearing boxers and noted that the sheets were changed. " _Jaebeom must've took care of it after I fell asleep."_

Checking up on his boyfriend beside him, Jaebeom looked really pale and was shivering underneath the blankets. Jinyoung was immediately concerned and placed his hand against Jaebeom’s forehead. It seemed like Jaebeom’s cold had progressed through the night and he’s now sporting a fever. 

Jinyoung got up to take a quick shower and gave Jaebeom a sponge bath right after. Hoping it would help his fever go down. He dressed him in more comfortable pajamas and covered him in thick, warm blankets on the bed.

He then went to the kitchen and started to prepare some soup for Jaebeom to eat for breakfast.  
  


As he was cooking the soup, he was reminded of his dream last night of having two Jaebeoms in bed with him. He would love the ground to open up and consume him as he felt shame sinking into his skin. 

“ _It was so vivid. I can’t believe I was so horny to have a wet dream like that. What am I a teenager? You’re such a pervert Park Jinyoung.”_

Jinyoung convinced himself that he was probably just frustrated from not having sex in so long that his subconscious had started to make up for it. He shook his head and decided it was not the best time to mope about it. He had a sick boyfriend to take care of. 

Once he finished cooking the soup, he placed it in a bowl on a tray along with some tea and cold medicine. As he went back to the bedroom, Jaebeom was starting to wake up from his slumber and propped himself up against the headboard. 

“Good morning” Jinyoung said as he placed the tray on the bedside table and offered Jaebeom the tea and cold medicine. “How are you feeling?”

Jaebeom obediently drank the medicine and cleared his throat before he answered. “Just a bit sluggish. My head and throat hurts a lot.” Jinyoung nodded as he ran his hand through Jaebeom's hair and kissed his forehead. Jaebeom instantly melted to his touch.

“I made soup for breakfast. When you’re done you can go back to sleep.” Jaebeom hummed in acknowledgement, taking the bowl from the tray and grateful that he had Jinyoung to take care of him. 

“Thank you Nyoungie.” Jaebeom started to heartily eat the soup. Jinyoung smiled as he picked up the tray to head back to the kitchen. 

Before Jinyoung could leave, Jaebeom then started to chuckle. “You know, I had this _really_ weird dream last night. There were two of me making love to you at the same time. It was so bizarre.”

  
  
Jinyoung dropped the tray and a loud bang echoed throughout the room as it hit the floor.

  
  
“Jinyoungie? Are you alright?” Jaebeom asked worriedly.

  
  
Jinyoung crouched down to pick up the tray from the floor, thankful that there was nothing on it. “Yes.. I-I’m fine. It just slipped from my hand.” Jinyoung stuttered, the ache on his back and ass now served as a huge siren of what transpired last night. “ _No… It couldn’t be! It wasn’t my dream? Did we have some kind of shared dream? Or was it all real?’’_

Jinyoung turned his back to Jaebeom as he slowly stood up, not wanting him to see the distress and huge blush on his face. “That’s.. Quite an interesting dream isn’t it?” Jinyoung tried to ask as casually as he could. Hoping Jaebeom wouldn’t catch the tremble in his voice.

“Well, yeah I guess? A little crazy though. Maybe my love for you wasn’t enough that it needed another me to shower you with more love.” Jaebeom laughed. 

Jinyoung blushed more at that as he felt his whole face heat up. He wasn’t expecting Jaebeom to make such a cheesy confession out of an outrageous dream. He slowly turned to look at Jaebeom to see him smiling at him so wide it made his eyes turn to those crescent moons he loved so much. He was definitely too deep in love with this man.

Jinyoung smiled widely, prompting his eye whiskers to come out which Jaebeom adores. “Don’t worry. Your love is more than enough for me. It was probably just a fever dream.”

Jaebeom slightly nodded. “Yeah it probably was. My brain was probably just messing with me.” He continued to eat his breakfast in bed as Jinyoung went out to the kitchen. He realized with warmth in his chest that one Jaebeom’s love was infinitely more than enough for him. He’ll worry about the reality of his dream of two Jaebeoms some other time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was some kind of major brain fart haha JackJae are geniuses even if they don't know it yet. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Don't be shy to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/abyssinautumn) :))


End file.
